


【龙诗】一块巧克力带来的故事

by 7HAIgugugu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7HAIgugugu/pseuds/7HAIgugugu
Summary: 一个老套的双向暗恋成真的故事
Relationships: Dragoon/Bard
Kudos: 11





	【龙诗】一块巧克力带来的故事

01  
诗人拎着鱼杆提着桶回部队的时候，恰好听见坐在院子里的女孩子们兴奋的讨论着什么。  
于是他在门口多停留了几秒，假装在检查桶是不是有漏水。  
啊，后天就是恋人节了啊。诗人后知后觉地注意到了这件事，不过他几乎不参与这个季节活动。  
但是这次，诗人想做点巧克力，不过主要是因为上次骑士搞回来一大袋子可可豆，然后闲得无聊的黑骑又把这些豆子全部磨成了可可粉，这些可怜的褐色粉末至今被收在厨房的罐子里无人问津，再说部队里的人似乎不少都是甜党，作为前辈，就当犒劳一下大家好了。  
正好吃完晚饭之后轮到诗人洗碗，他悠悠哉哉地把碗里的泡沫冲洗干净，注意到了同部队的小赤魔在厨房门口犹犹豫豫地徘徊。  
“怎么了？”诗人擦干净手，找到了那个放可可粉的罐子。  
“啊……那个，快要到恋人节了……”小赤魔犹豫着，似乎有点难以开口。  
“做巧克力么？”诗人笑了笑，同时看到小赤魔一副被人戳穿心事的惊慌样子，忍不住调侃了一句，“哎呀，有心上人咯？”  
小赤魔红着脸走到诗人身边，把巧克力的配方放在前面，一言不发地开始称可可粉的量。  
过了很久，小赤魔憋出来一句话：  
“那前辈呢？”  
“做给你们吃呗，可可粉不用也浪费，还有上次龙骑那货挖回来的乱七八糟的坚果也一并放进去用掉算了。”  
“啊……没有本命巧克力吗？”小赤魔显得有点遗憾。  
诗人的动作顿了一下，随即继续搅动着碗里的一团糊糊。  
“没呢。”诗人这么说着，看了一眼边上今天唯一没有动过的一套餐具，“哪有什么喜欢的人啊。”  
巧克力的甜味弥漫在厨房里，只做了一块本命巧克力的小赤魔蹦蹦跳跳地离开了厨房，留着诗人一个人继续和大量的巧克力做斗争，而诗人鬼使神差地做了一份牛奶巧克力，别的什么都没加，有点甜过头的牛奶巧克力。  
这算是本命巧克力么？诗人漫无目的地想，无所谓了，谁爱要就给谁。  
“我是不是回来晚了？”诗人刚刚把还没凝固的巧克力放好，龙骑就回来了。  
“是啊，今天白魔做饭，鲑鱼奶油面，还有烤牛肉和新薯沙拉，甜点香杏果冻，饮料是柠檬水，你亏大了。”诗人冷酷无情地掰着手指报着菜名，而龙骑一副天塌了的样子。  
“啊啊啊啊啊好哥哥你别说了！我晚饭就啃了点面包啊！”龙骑委屈巴巴。  
“又陪人渡劫啊？”诗人和他认识了很久也搭档了很久，不用想都知道他又去干什么了。  
“嗯，总算是过了。”龙骑吸了吸鼻子，“好甜的味道。”  
“做的巧克力，别乱碰。恋人节那天我放桌上，你们要吃就自己拿。”诗人解开围裙，往自己的房间走去。  
“随便拿？”龙骑惊了。  
“嗯，上次骑士他们搞出来的可可粉，还有你挖的坚果，正好用了呗，再堆着又要被白魔骂了。”诗人打开了房门，“还有事吗？”  
“清cd别忘了。”  
“好。”诗人顺手地拍拍揉揉龙骑的小脑瓜，转身关上了门，也不知道他什么时候养成的习惯，龙骑把乱糟糟的头发理顺，发现他好像也习惯了诗人这么做，以至于一点抗拒都没有。  
  
02  
诗人确实深知龙骑的尿性，他习惯早起，但龙骑喜欢赖床。清晨，诗人犹豫了一下还是没高兴给龙骑单独留一块巧克力。所以当某个赖床鬼被白魔喊起来吃午饭的时候，诗人的巧克力早就被分光了。  
趁着黑骑还没把午饭端上桌，拿到最后一块巧克力的骑士趁机吃掉了它，撕开彩色的包装纸，里面是一板黑巧克力，刚入口是微微的苦涩，混杂着烤熟坚果的脆香，最后才是慢慢涌上来的甜味。  
“叫你赖床，你家小诗人的巧克力都没拿到呢。”反正诗人不在，白魔看出了龙骑的小失落，便调侃了他一句。  
“要真是我家的我还用得着和你们抢巧克力吃吗？”龙骑郁闷地叹了口气，接过黑骑递来的碗。  
“那你不如问问他有没有本命巧克力给你。”白魔舀起一勺饭塞进嘴里。  
“别开玩笑了。”  
“我还以为你们都烙印很久了。”骑士突然没头没尾地插了句话。  
“哈？！哪来的谣言？”龙骑忍住了翻白眼的冲动。  
“没，你们固定团那个枪刃是我亲友，他说你们俩配合特别默契，好像关系也很好，就是好到那种……”骑士绞尽脑汁在组织语言。  
“有老夫老妻的感觉。”黑骑补充道。  
“屁嘞。”龙骑满头黑线，“我俩都单身。”  
“那不蛮好，凑一对算了。”白魔看热闹不嫌事儿大地补充了一句。  
最后这场闲聊以龙骑风卷残云地吃完午饭跑路而告终。  
  
只可惜龙骑跑路也没跑顺利，在场的所有人都被粉色爱好者白魔抓住分配了任务，她想要季节家具来装饰一下部队房，于是龙骑不得不来到格里达尼亚。  
这个时候的格里达尼亚，不仅热闹，还满地都是狗粮。龙骑郁闷地从人群里面挤过去，却意外看到了诗人正在找邮差莫古力拿信。  
所以当诗人听见有人喊自己的名字的时候，他疑惑地回头，看见龙骑满眼期待地盯着他。  
“一起做任务吗？”龙骑小心翼翼地问道。  
“不做，我对这个没什么兴趣。”诗人拍拍他的头，转身就走。  
“来都来了！”龙骑抓着他的胳膊不放手，活像三岁小孩耍赖。  
“你散排不就行了！还能混个最优队员推荐呢！”诗人用宛如看智障的眼神看着龙骑。  
“你们怎么搞得和情侣吵架一样？”白魔幽幽的声音从耳边传来，诗人趁着龙骑愣神的一秒迅速抽开了手，后退两步和他拉开距离。  
“反正只要季节家具是吧，那你跟我去呗。”龙骑蔫巴巴地问白魔。  
白魔耸了耸肩，转头问诗人：  
“那这家伙我借用一下啦？顺便问一下还有没有巧克力了？”  
诗人摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
“诶，不给借的话就算了。”白魔摊了摊手，准备自己去做任务。  
“不是！”诗人甩了甩头，赶紧叫住她，“我是想说，做任务你们随意，巧克力真没了。”  
“好吧，那晚点见。”白魔和诗人道别。  
“嗯，再见。”诗人转身离开，白魔望着他的背影发出了“啧啧啧”的声音。  
“你干什么？”龙骑困惑地望着她。  
“我觉得你们挺配的，真的，我看人还蛮准的。”  
“那你怎么还单身。”  
“你再说多一句我一个闪耀把你从这里打到乌尔达哈你信不信。”  
  
03  
清完cd以后，龙骑和诗人照常有一句没一句地聊着往部队房走，虽然很顺利，但是依旧没赶上部队的晚饭，他们在打了两场以后匆忙出门吃了个晚饭，接着打完了剩下两场。  
诗人食量没那么大，但是大量运动以后的龙骑饿得慌。他嗅着空气里残留的龙虾香气，一边唉声叹气地搜刮厨房的食材给自己做一碗炒面填肚子。  
诗人靠在楼梯边上，竖起耳朵听了一会儿楼上的动静，又打开通讯贝看了一眼，发现居然真的没人在家，他估摸着清cd的还在清，约会的都去约会了，搞得原来热热闹闹的部队房居然有点儿冷清。他又坐回了餐桌边上，不过他并没有什么想吃的。  
但是这就好像有人在你边上打哈欠你也会想打哈欠一样，诗人撑着头看龙骑吃东西，居然把自己看得有一点点饿了。于是他在背包里翻来倒去，发现之前的胡桃面包不见了，在乱七八糟的魔晶石和书里唯一能吃的东西就是昨天做的巧克力——也是唯一的那一块本命巧克力。  
当龙骑嗦面的时候，他听见边上传来了撕开包装纸的声音，还有一声“咔”，像是掰断巧克力的声音，他抬起头，看见诗人正在啃巧克力吃。  
“有人给你送巧克力了？”龙骑承认，他有那么一丝紧张。  
“没啊，昨天做的。”诗人叼着巧克力，含含糊糊地回话。  
“没送出去吗？”龙骑的脑子飞速运作，这个巧克力没有坚果颜色也比上午看见的那个浅，该不会是诗人的本命巧克力吧？没送出去就意味着他喜欢的人有恋人了？但是诗人看起来又不像是受了打击的样子，所以……  
“只是做到最后没坚果了，就做成牛奶巧克力了而已。”诗人掰下了第二块，“没想送给谁，大概。”  
本来龙骑放下的心又被这个“大概”给吊了起来，真不知道诗人到底是腹黑还是单纯的缺心眼。  
龙骑卷着盘子里的面走神，诗人眨了眨眼睛，直接把巧克力沿着桌子滑了过去。硬邦邦的巧克力和盘子撞在一起，“哐”地一声惊醒了龙骑。  
“我问你要不要吃，你一直盯着我干什么？”诗人把手里的巧克力丢进嘴里，“搞得我在吃独食一样。”  
“没什么。”龙骑慢慢吞吞把包装纸又重新包好剩下半块巧克力，他听见诗人在靠近。  
“本命巧克力哎，不吃我私吞了啊？”诗人哼着歌走过来想拿巧克力，但他伸出的手突然被龙骑抓住，龙骑抬头的时候正好对上了诗人戏谑的目光。  
“我觉得你在下圈套。”龙骑轻轻地抱怨了一句，他抓着诗人的手腕把人往自己这边拽，诗人也就乖乖地俯下身子凑了过去，在龙骑的嘴唇上落下一吻：  
“你这不是上钩了吗？”  
  
04  
诗人有一种很奇怪的感觉，他和龙骑的进展在今晚似乎是跳跃式的前进，但似乎又十分合理，可认识多年的朋友突然和自己互通心意然后滚上床……又有哪里是不是不太对劲。  
好像是烂俗的双向暗恋啊。诗人想着想着忍不住笑出了声。  
但是很快他就笑不出来了，龙骑沾了润滑液的手指正在他的后穴里做着扩张，诗人盲猜他应该还是有点经验的，至少没有不到新手的生涩感。  
龙骑不满于诗人的走神，他一边摸索着开拓着紧致的甬道，一边亲吻着身下的人，诗人本来就有点呼吸不稳，在激烈的接吻中更是忘记了换气，他偏过头去躲开龙骑的亲吻，没亲到人的龙骑则是直接一口咬在了诗人的脖颈上，留下了一个清晰的印记，他知道诗人的穿衣风格，他就是想在所有人都看得见的地方留个印子，向所有人宣誓主权。  
诗人不满地“啧”了一声，抱怨的话语刚到嘴边，却被突如其来的快感刺激的变成了一声呻吟。他喘着气，眯着眼睛看到龙骑的嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，他也懒得去做什么欲拒还迎的事情，扭着腰迎合着龙骑的动作，仗着部队房里没人更是叫得一声比一声动情。  
龙骑干他的时候他甚至还有闲心打趣，他勾着龙骑的脖子，凑在他耳边一边浪叫一边问他今天是打算榨干他还是被他榨干。  
“你当心明天起不来床。”龙骑侧过头去亲吻他，挺着腰一下一下狠狠地操干着诗人，每一次都从他的敏感点碾过去。诗人爽得直发抖，阴茎一点一点吐出精液，黏黏糊糊的。  
诗人不得不承认龙骑的体力确实在他之上，他也许不应该挑衅龙骑来着。第二轮性爱开始的时候他双腿发抖地跪在床上，撅着屁股挨操，龙骑进的又深力度又重，没一会儿诗人就呜咽着服了软，龙骑假装没听见，对着他的屁股又捏又揉，一直到诗人腿软得撑不住，倒在床上扯过龙骑的被子擦眼泪。  
“不行了？”龙骑捏了捏诗人的脸，诗人哼唧了两声又爬起来，跨坐到龙骑腿上。  
“够爽，不亏。”他的诗人脸上还带着泪痕，哑着嗓子平静对他的服务做出了评价。  
但是他刚刚高潮的样子可不平静。龙骑还硬着，他虽然难受，但是依旧保持了耐心，看着诗人用手撸了两把硬挺的性器，随后撅起屁股，用手扶着自己的阴茎一点点坐下去，末了还要搂着自己撒娇说太深了不想动。  
那行呗。龙骑从没见过诗人撒娇，他揉着两瓣柔软的臀肉，一边挺腰顶撞着诗人的敏感点，任凭他哭喘着在自己的背后又抓又挠，留下一道道红痕。只是他确实没想到，在自己内射的时候诗人也狠狠地在他的侧颈上咬了一口。  
报复心还挺重。  
  
05  
“吃午饭了。”今天是骑士来喊龙骑起床，一般情况下敲敲门再喊一嗓子就能得到龙骑困倦的、拖长了音调的一声“知道了”，但今天房门里什么声音都没有。  
单纯的骑士并没有多想，反而是害怕龙骑出意外，他又敲了敲门，还是没有回应。  
“那我进来了？”骑士试探性地喊了一句，依旧没有得到任何回应。  
“打扰了……噫。”正在客厅收拾的黑骑转头就看见骑士一边发出了一句怪声一边迅速关上了门。  
迎着黑骑和白魔的双重询问的目光，骑士郑重地清了清嗓子，然后超小声地向大家宣布最新八卦——  
“龙骑和诗人搞一块去了。”  
  
  



End file.
